Telephone and paging systems have greatly increased both the speed and ease of communication in many instances. However, when the prospective recipient of a telephone call does not answer, this speed and/or ease of communication can be lost, even though the prospective recipient has provided an answering service to receive messages in his absence.
Electronic answering systems or circuits as now known or suggested, while having the capability to record messages, still depend upon the prospective recipient taking the initiative to determine the existence and contents of the recorded message. Obviously, valuable, and, perhaps, vital time can be lost between the recording of the message and receipt of the same by the desired recipient. In fact, vital hours, or even days, have heretofore been known to be lost between message recording and message receipt by the intended party.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide a device that can automatically alert a prospective recipient of a telephone call to the fact that the call has been received and make it possible to quickly learn the details of such a call. Obviously, such a device can speed telephone and paging communication, as well as ease establishment of such communication.